


My Queen

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Koichi makes Kaede the queen of his organization.





	

"Ahh~! Kokichi, it feels so gooooooood~!"

The Ultimate Supreme Leader grinned in satisfaction was he pounded relentlessly into Kaede. His hands gripped her waist as if his life depended on it. His surprisingly sizable cock pushed in and out of her dripping, tight pussy like it didn't want to let go. But what Koichi loved most was the round, apple-shaped ass that he had his hands on. It was so well-filled and jiggly, he made an attempt to grope it. Of course, Kaede caught him doing so, but was not mad at him. Instead, she let him spend the night appreciating her but in many different ways. He spanked it, kissed it, rubbed it and even buried his face in it. But his personal favorite was when she let him rub his length between the ass he lusted after so dearly. Needless to say, Kokichi was in heaven.

"I'm going to cum now," he panted as he increased his thrusts. "I want to fill you up and make you give birth one of many children."

"Yes, I would love that," Kaede moaned. "Cum deep inside of me, Kokichi."

The small boy thrusted harder and harder, spanking his lover with each thrust made. The pianist moaned as she tightened around his throbbing length. Then, with one final thrust, he finally came.

"KAEDEEEEEEEE~"

In spite of his short stature, Koichi let out a lot of cum. It filled Kaede's insides to the point were most of it was spilled out. He laid her back, breathing heavily as she did the same.

"Kokichi," Kaede groaned. "I want it in my ass now."

"Your ass? You really are a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"I've seen you take a sneak peek at it. Why not take it for yourself?"

Kokichi didn't need to be told twice as he pulled his still hard cock out of her pussy and plunged it into her asshole. Kaede moaned louder than before as her rear hole was being expanded by the leader's dick.

"AAAHN~ It's sooo gooooooood~" she moaned as her ass was being rammed repeatedly, Kokichi cock molding it to fit his shape. She spanked and slapped the object of his lust as he thrusted, making it bright red, like the look on Kaede's face as she was being pounded.

"Kaede, I'm gonna-"

"Do it~ Fill this ass that you love so much with your semen~ I want to look like I am already pregnant with your child~!"

Kokichi didn't even bother to refuse such a demand. In fact, he already released a large discharge of cum in Kaede's bowels. And like she wanted, the amount began to fill her belly to the point where it had look as if she was pregnant. When Koichi finished discharging, he flipped Kaede onto her back while he was still inside her ass and got a good look at his handiwork.

"Kaede," he cooed as he rubbed her inlflated stomach. "You look so beautiful."

"I feel beautiful," she sighed. "Do you think that I will be like this when you impregnate me for real?"

"Nishishi~ You might already be pregnant. I unloaded a lot of cum into your pussy." He kissed her large stomach, then laid on top of it, hearing his cum slosh around inside. "But for now, we'll have to settle with this."

Kaede smiled and rubbed his head. "I'll wait for as long as I have to. Goodnight, my Ultimate Supreme Leader."

Kokichi nuzzled his head on her belly and smiled as well. "Goodnight, my Ultimate Queen."


End file.
